Detroit Rose
by ALIASX47
Summary: An urban novel about life


Detroit Rose

Chapter 1:B'Day

$Shaquana$

_I'm a smart girl. I'm not a genius by any standard but I'm smart____Too smart to be treated like I'm just some pretty piece of pussy. I have smarts to go along with my good looks. My mother passed down her pretty brown eyes and my father mixed his dark chocolate colored skin with my mom's caramel color. I'm turning seventeen today. And with that, every man on the block will be coming down trying to get in my pants. But I'm tired of living life the way my dad tells me. I'm tired of him making me stand on the corner and sell drugs. It's my life. My life is full of surprises, mostly bad ones. Today should be a good day for me. It's __**MY**__ day. But this is Detroit, and in Detroit... you never know what will happen. Living in Detroit is like one long story. It's not a story about right or wrong - it's a story about survival._ _My name is Shaquana Lee, and this is my story._

I strutted around the corner looking fine as hell. Every man that looked at me was immediately warmed up even though the temperature was below freezing. Snow poured down as I walked along the desolate appearing neighborhood, making my way towards my house where I already knew a surprise party was waiting for me. My knee high fur _Baby Phat _boots, fur jacket, semi-real gold hoop earrings, and skin tight _House Of Dereon_ jeans attracted everyone's attention. I'm slim but have the sexy thick legs that girls envy and pray to get. My full lips are perfectly kissable and the _Precious Jewel_ perfume I wore radiated off my body. The left side of my head was done up into small, suave cornrows that swept back into a long braided tail which reached down right below my shoulders. The black tank top I wore read "Show Stopper" in diamond print and that's exactly what I would do. I slid my fingers against the ice covered rail as I hopped up the stairs to my porch. I pulled my key out of my pocket as I opened the screen door and then placed the key in the lock. The click sounded and the door swung open, revealing about twenty familiar faces all cramped into the small living room of my family's two storied house. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY QUANA!!!" a chorus of voices shouted out my nickname and crowded around me while I feigned surprise. My mom, Mosha, walked up and hugged me while my dad talked with some thugged out man around twenty years of age. "Hey girl!!! Havin' fun?" Nikosha Tarver, one of my best friends asked and smiled lightly. Nikosha's cinnamon colored face and light gray eyes lit up when she saw my pimped out new look. "Damn girl!! Take a look at you," she laughed and I was starting to hug her when Rishaunna Gardner, my other best friend walked up. "Hey Rishaunna. What's up girl?" I asked, aware of all the attention the three of us were receiving from the men in the room. "Not much. Well... there is a new boy in town," Rishaunna started to open up as she looked around the room for the boy she had just mentioned. "Anyways, I invited him here," she said and blushed while she took a sip out of her almost empty Pepsi can. "He's your birthday present from me," she giggled like she was a little girl at a candy store and I couldn't help but laugh too. "Is he really that fine that he got you actin' like a straight up fool?" I questioned her, unaware that the mystery boy had just walked up behind me. "Go 'head and axe him yo'self girl. Bye," Rishaunna said and walked off with Nikosha to go flirt with some boys. "Happy birthday," the sultry voiced sounded from behind me so I turned around and looked up at the boys face. I couldn't breathe for a moment but I quickly regained my breath. "Your white," I stammered and he smiled, looking down at me from his muscled 6'2 frame. "I'm mixed actually. My mom is black but I get my looks from my dad. I don't look black at all. That doesn't mean I can't admire a beautiful black woman though," he started to flirt with me and I reminded myself that I was going to play hard to get. "What's your name?" I asked and he answered "Jacob Johnson, but my boy's call me Jumbo." "Cute. Well I guess I'll see you around," I said, turning my back on him and walking away, switching my hips to show him my ass.

_Damn that boy is fine!!!_ _He's so tall. And he's got enough muscle to throw me across the room! His eyes are so pretty. The turquoise color almost didn't look real. A white boy, well mixed boy actually, lookin' that fine... that's something I don't see too often. He's so tan, and his voice is so sexy. He's ghetto (thank you Jesus). I think I know why they call him Jumbo. And I also think I just found the birthday present I want to unwrap the most._

An hour later my party had dispersed and I was left alone in my house. My parents had both gone off to spend their anniversary (which happened to be the same day I was born) in some nice hotel. I always entered the school year and had to wait until December for me to be the same age as the younger age group of that class. Anyways...Nikosha and Rishaunna both had dates and my sister, Felicia, was at her friends house so I was all alone. Plus, my brother had moved to Brooklyn to pursue his drug empire so there was no chance I would be bothered by family tonight. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the remaining two pieces of my cookies and cream ice cream cake. I sat down on our fluffy red couch and was startled to hear someone knocking on the door. "What the hell?" I mumbled to myself and stood up to take a look at the clock in the corner of the room. "10:27. Damn, if Nikosha got stood up by that sorry nigga again," I sighed and walked up to the door, smiling when I saw who was standing there. "I didn't hear you when you told me your number," Jumbo said confidently, leaning against the door, obviously trying to show off his muscular body. "That's because I didn't give it," I said with attitude and he smiled. "Can I come in?" he asked shifting upwards and starting to walk in the door before I could give my answer. He was wearing _G-Unit_ jeans and a black wife-beater that stretched tightly over his chest. A baseball cap tipped to the side accentuated the gangster look that turned me on. "You hungry? I could make you some of my famous fried chicken," I offered as he took a seat on my couch, looking like he belonged there. "Can't you just buy fried chicken from the store? I can't see you breaking those pretty nails," he chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "I'm not afraid to get down and dirty. I'm good with my hands," I said seductively, desperately trying to turn him on for some unknown reason. "I bet you are." The lights in my kitchen showed how dirty the striped yellow walls were and the look I saw from Jumbo made me feel like he wasn't used to seeing a dirty house. "So, do you like Detroit?" I finally asked after minutes of silence, turning around to face his bright white smile. "Now I do. I'm gettin' a good view," I smiled and walked up to the couch, plopping down as close to him as I could. I turned on the T.V. and pressed play. _Madea's Class Reunion _started to play and I was amazed when Jumbo told me he had seen all the _Madea_ plays. "You really are black. A little Uh Oh Oreo," I stated and then layed down on my back crossing my feet and resting them in Jumbo's lap (after asking him if he was ok with it first. I'm no slut.) "Technically, I am an oreo. Half black, half white," he explained to me and I just laughed at his strange explanation. "So what high school do you go to?" he asked me and slyly pulled my feet onto his crotch. "Avon High," I answered and knew from his smile that he had been registered to go there. "I guess I'll be seeing you a lot," he beamed and started to rub on my legs. "You seem happy about that," I remarked, the words laced with a question. "I might be. It depends..." the look he gave me made me want to jump on him and kiss him but I fought the temptation. What was going on with me? I never acted like this just because of some guy. Why the hell did I even let him in my house at ten o'clock? "Depends on what?" I asked quizzically, pondering how deeply a boy with that much muscle could answer a question. I mean, Damn! He looked like a body builder, he was ripped. "Are you going to greet me with a hug and a kiss when I see you in the halls?" I acted like I was shocked that he would ask me something like that when on the inside I was screaming in joy. "I'm no slut. If that's what you think about me then you obviously have more brawn than brain," I shut him down, complimenting him at the same time in a way and smacked my lips when he started to laugh. "Do you want me to leave... Or can I stay the night?" he asked, almost arrogantly aware that I wanted him to stay the night. "No. You should go, but it was fun getting to meet you," I said quickly and pushed him out the door, rubbing my hands over his chest while I pushed him out. "Can I get your number?" he asked when he was about to go to his car, a black 2007 Mitsubishi Eclipse. "No... but I'll take yours. And you can come over again tomorrow if you want," the compromise worked and he walked to his car, nodding his head at me before he got in and drove off. "Damn. He got it like _that _with his car! That shit is hot," I told myself and locked the front door. I couldn't wait until the morning when I would get to see him at school. This was gonna be fun.

Chapter 2: Suga Mama

Jumbo

_Damn, Quana is fine!!! She got me hard as hell, lying down with me and then making me leave. Her hard to get playin' self_ _knows she wants me._ _She has that ghetto attitude that I like in a girl, and I'll be damned if there is anyone else on the planet that looks as good as her._ _I ain't never felt like this about a girl before. I've been with too many to count but she's breathtaking. Me and her are going to become REAL GOOD friends._

The radio in my car blasted as I drove up to Quana's house and parked on the side of the road. I was looking good in my _Sean John_ jeans and black tall tee with a G'd out Pillsbury Dough Boy on it. I walked up to the door and jumped back when the door flew open. "Mr. Avery is gonna kill me if I'm late... Holy Shh...!!!" Quana shouted when she bumped into me and dropped her bag. "What the hell are you doin' here?" she asked me when I picked up her bag, slung it over my shoulder, grabbed her hand, and led her to my car. I noticed her looking at all the houses that lined her streets, like she didn't want anyone to see me and her together. "I'm giving you a ride to school," I answered cooly, feeling the warmth of her hand against mine. "Ok," she sounded extremely excited but I wasn't sure so I didn't bring up the subject. I'm a conceited guy and she already knew that so I didn't feel like making it even more obvious. I opened the passenger door for her and then got in the car myself. I put in a mixed cd and Quana seemed to approve because she started to sing along to the song "Rock Yo Hips" and loosen up a bit. Her voice was amazing and I was about to compliment her on it when she pointed to her right and showed me the school. "Avon High. It's big. Not nice, but big," I declared out loud and turned into the small parking lot of cars with custom paint, graphics, neon underglow, and even hydraulics. "Yeah. We don't play 'round here. We like our cars to be fly as a mug," she explained, while I stared in amazement at all the cars. Before I could react Quana jumped out of the car and broke off into a run. "Meet me at the stage in the cafeteria after school!!!" she shouted to me and I stared at her ass as she ran into the school. I got out of the car and followed, not caring that I was late. It was time for me to make all of Quana's dreams come true.

$Shaquana$

Avon High was just like any other high school in it's appearance. Industrial looking on the outside with a few rundown memorials to make the place appear humble and attractive. On the inside the freezing cold building, white painted halls and classes made the place feel like a mental institution. I opened the door to Mr. Avery's AP English Literature class and felt like I was about to get chewed out when he sighed exhaustively. Mr. Avery was a short, balding white man who looked like he had no interest in teaching a class that would rather talk about their cars, rap, and who just got pregnant than listen to him. I couldn't blame him but he still got on my damn nerves. His glasses slid down his long, pointy nose and he eyed me up and down like I was doing something wrong. "Welcome to class Miss. Lee. What was the hold up?" his nasal voice and accusing beady brown eyes were now focused on me, so was the class. Half of the class wanted me to get in trouble, and the other half would personally slash Mr. Avery's throat if I did. After all, this was high school. "I picked her up late, it's my fault," an awfully familiar voice broke the silence and I felt anguish and triumph in the same moment. "Mr. Johnson, you know this young lady already?" the history teacher asked Jumbo and got a nod in return. Mr. Avery shook his head and told me to sit in the back next to Jumbo, who was getting many stares and glares at that very moment. Jumbo gleamed with excitement and pulled my desk a few inches closer to his, Mr. Avery didn't notice since we were all the way in the back. That didn't meant that everyone else in the class wasn't watching us. I put my bag down and pulled out a piece of paper, a pencil, and my history book. "Thank you," I whispered to him and he mouthed "No problem."

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of Mr. Avery's class, except for me, Jumbo, Nikosha, and my ex-boyfriend Travion. "I'll see you at lunch Quana," Nikosha said to me, emphasizing every word and eyeing how close Jumbo was standing next to me. Travion strolled up and turned his back on Jumbo to face me and cut off Jumbo from the conversation. "You WILL come and talk to me at lunch too," his raspy deep voice felt out of place in my ears and I wished I could shove him away. His dark as midnight skin color was impossible to see when the lights went out and I prayed that they would so his face would disappear. "No, I won't. We broke up and I don't want anything to do with you. Jumbo, will you walk me to my next class?" I pushed Travion aside and extended my hand to Jumbo, who took it willingly. "It was nice getting to meet you," Jumbo called out sarcastically to Travion to taunt him as we walked out into the crowded hallway. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Jumbo and I. The new guy who looked white was feeling all up on Quana. That's what everyone would most likely be saying. Jumbo nodded to a few boys in the corner of the hallway and they all nodded back in greeting. "_You_ know them already?" I asked him, finding it attractive that I always had to look up to see his face. "Yeah, David, Lorenz, and Tae are all my friends. I'm _very_ popular. And extremely charming," he added when a group of some freshman black girls started to blush as he smiled at them. I walked into my class and said goodbye to my new friend. Why was I talking to him like I knew him so well? Why was I so attracted to him? I had no idea but I wanted more. I wanted to be with him again. I had just left his side but I was already missing him. Maybe me and him could get together. I know he wants too, but I'm not sure about him. I need to get to know him better before I blindly become his Suga Mama.

The most eventful part of my day was now up. Lunch. I was about to go sit down with Nikosha and Rishaunna when I saw Jumbo gesturing for me to come and sit with him, David, Tae and the rest of that little gang. Lucky for me, Lorenz went home early. Nikosha noticed and smiled gleefully, also gesturing for me to go sit with Jumbo so that I could find out what he wanted and then report it to her. I swore she was a gossipy white girl trapped in a black girl's body. I sat down in an empty seat between Jumbo and David with my tray and felt Travion brush past me with his latest girlfriend, Lauren. That tramp ass, stuck up white bitch. I brushed off my shoulders and opened my Sprite can. "So, what did you...want?" I asked between a sip of my Sprite. "To find out more about you," he answered dreamily and I wondered when he was going to slip up and say something stupid like all guys do. "What could you possibly want to know about me? Oh, wait... did your homeboy's send you to find out if I'm still a virgin? Do you want to know my number? Or wait..." he put his finger to my lips to stop my bitter remarks and I (for the first time in my life) did what I was told. "You have your guard up. You don't have to with me. I want to know about you because I'm _extremely_ interested in you. Tell me your favorite color," he asked after opening my bag of barbecue chips and stealing a few. "Blue," I answered and smacked his hand away playfully when he tried to take more of my chips. "What's your favorite movie?" he asked and I answered "_Brown Sugar_. Wait, I also really love scary movies. So either _Brown Sugar _or _Saw_." He continued to ask me questions until lunch was over, covering everything from my first word to what I was planning to wear to the prom in a couple of months. "We haven't talked about you at all," I mentioned after he asked me who my favorite singer was (Beyonce of course.) "That's because you haven't asked... and I'd rather hear about you. Could I come over to your house again today?" he asked me after he threw away my trash for me, and I answered "yeah" on selfish impulse. "My sister Felicia is gonna be home tonight though, so you'll have to meet her," I warned him and he laughed, making me realize the worst had already happened. "You already met her in the halls didn't you?" I asked the obvious question and he shook his head up and down. "She said I was 'cute'." I rolled my eyes and questioned how my younger sister would react when I brought Jumbo into our house. At least my parents would be away until tomorrow. "Meet me at the stage in the cafeteria when school ends," I told him and walked into the girls locker room to change into my track sweats. "Damn girl, coach is gonna make us run harder if you don't hurry up!!" another girl on on the track team urged, waking me up from my daydreaming as she tied her shoes and sprinted outside to the track. I hurried up and followed her to the track, allowing our workout that afternoon to help me relax my mind and muscles. There were too many things on my mind right now. The district track meet, the Step Show, and now Jumbo was starting to occupy all my thoughts. Track was over before I knew it and I rushed back to the locker room to get changed for step practice. The day was passing by so fast that I barely had time to pause and take a breath. At least I knew step practice was gonna be fun today. I had a new step to teach the team.

I walked onto the stage with my head held high and a small smirk on my face. Everyone was standing single file like I had instructed and everyone finally knew the steps that we had come up with so far. "This is what we've been practicing for. If you really want this you can stay, but I _**KNOW**_, that not all of you want this as bad as me. So from now on, every week we are gonna have one elimination until we have the perfect team. Ok, let's get started," I announced as I walked down the line, my expression hard as a rock... until I got to the last person in line. It was Jumbo. "Oh, Shaquana, we got a new member. Try and get him up to speed, he says he has experience," Ms. Thompson, our team's sponsor told me as I stood there, jaw dropped. "Did you miss me?" he smiled and started to laugh but I put my hand in his face, gesturing for him to stop. "What are you doing here? _You_ can step?" I asked him, thinking to myself that this boy had a lot of surprises. "Chyea girl," he said as ghetto as possible and I found myself holding back a laugh. "Ok then, do a step," I challenged him, hearing whispering from all around me now. The two of us were attracting a massive amount of attention. "Do you really think you're ready for this?" he asked me cockily and all I could do was grin. A minute later my jaw dropped once again.

Jumbo had walked out onto the middle of the stage and stood up straight, erasing all traces of emotion from his face as he got into his zone. His right foot slammed down against the ground once and then he lifted it up diagonally and slapped it with his palm. He did the same with his left foot and then arched backwards and flung his body to the ground, placing his hands on the ground to absorb the shock. From that position he did a back-flip and then followed the beat he had started earlier with a few fast paced steps, finishing up by making his hands form the shape of a diamond and leaning backwards. Quana looked over at Rishaunna who put her hand in the air to shush everyone, she had something to say. "I only have one word to say... 'DAMN'!!!!"

Jumbo

"Your on." I looked at Quana blankly, not knowing what she meant. "Your on my step team now," she completed the sentence, filling in the blanks and I just smiled to myself. I was driving back to her house and for the past ten minutes she had said nothing to me. "Ok. I mean, it's pretty obvious that you were gonna let me on. I am the best person on that team," I boasted just a little bit and she rolled her eyes, something I realized I was going to have to get used too. "Do you always roll your eyes and smack your gums?" I asked playfully and she looked at me and started to roll her eyes. She realized what she was doing and stopped herself, "Do you always act like your God?" Her comeback struck harder than mine so I knew I would have to be clever with my mine. "Do you always throw yourself at the new guy?" My question definitely caught her off guard, I could tell because she looked away from me to try and think of what to say next. "Boy, just keep your mouth closed and take me home before I rethink teaching you all of our team's steps." I started to stare at her thick legs and let my eyes wander up to her full breasts. A car honked at me and I looked back in front of me. I turned onto Liberty Avenue, following the shortcut Quana had told me about. "When do I get to find out about you? All we did today was talk 'bout me, and I know you have a lot to say about yourself," Quana started up a new conversation but stopped when my car pulled up in front of her house. "I guess we'll talk about that inside. Come on," she got out of the car and led me into the house. She jumped the second she walked in the house and a second later I knew why. "Dad, this is Jumbo. Jumbo, this is my dad."

$Shaquana$

Daniel Lee was not the greatest father in the world, and I use the term "father" loosely. My dad was an avid drug dealer and user, and he didn't even try to hide it. Ever since my fourteenth birthday he has incorporated me into his "business." What kind of father uses his own daughter to sell his drugs? Every once in a while he still makes me go out at 3:00 a.m. and stand on the corner. He tried to get me to sell more than drugs a while back, but I have too much dignity for what he wanted me to do. I don't talk back to my father as much as possible because I know what he's capable of, but I do have rules. 1. I don't strip. 2. I don't trick. 3. I don't and won't take shit from anyone. Those are my rules. My dad understood them and somewhat respected them. "Why are you back so early?" I asked my dad, still standing in front of Jumbo to prevent him from moving. "I came back early because Devon'Tray called me and told me to talk to Felicia about something. You seen her?" he asked me and I shook my head "no." Why had my brother called my dad about Felicia? What had she done now? And how would he know before me when he was all the way up in Brooklyn? "Quana, baby why don't you go upstairs and go talk to your mom. She said she needed to talk to you," he instructed me and I looked cautiously at Jumbo. "Hurry up. Don't keep... umm... Jumbo waiting," my dad struggled to remember Jacob's nickname as I started to walk up the stairs. "Be nice to him," I whispered fiercely in my dad's ear before I left the room, deathly afraid of what my dad was going to say to Jumbo while I was with my mom. Jumbo sat in the lone chair across from my dad and they started to talk, but I was already to far up the stairs to hear.

Jumbo

The last look Quana gave me told me that she was nervous about what I would say to her dad or what he would say to me. I never had a problem meeting a girls parents before so I wasn't too worried. "You new 'round here Jumbo? I ain't neva seen you around the way," he asked me like he knew everyone in Detroit and I told him that I was born here and lived here most of my life but had moved down to Texas for a year. "For real? I'm surprised I ain't neva met you befo'. You seem like my kind of guy," he told me and just nodded and smiled even though I wasn't sure what he meant. "So, what's goin on wit' you and my daughter?" he eventually asked the million dollar question that I knew was coming, but somehow it still managed to come up unexpectedly. "Nothin' much. I met her last night at her birthday party and we just started hanging out," I explained to him, proud of my "parental approval" answer. He handed me a can of Dr. Pepper and I took a sip. "Are you fuckin' her?" the Dr. Pepper flew out of my mouth and onto my jeans, Quana's dad just started laughing. "It's okay son. It's just a question. You don't have to worry about talking to me about that stuff. We're both men. We both have needs," he continued to go on, leaving me to my thoughts about how much I liked her dad. "To tell you the truth, I want to." Daniel Lee grinned and told me that I was definitely his type of guy. "You got some balls telling me that. You low on cash? You need somethin' to get you some dough? I got a job for you if you want one. Do you?" he asked me next and I lied uncomfortably, "You know, you know. I'm broke. What's this job that you gonna give me?" I asked, taking an interest in what he had to say. I knew I didn't need the money but I didn't want to turn the offer down because then Quana might hear about it and wonder why a teenage boy my age isn't asking for money. I wasn't ready to tell her about my family, and to tell you the truth I knew what her dad was about to get me into. He was a drug dealer. I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure that out. If I impressed him I could get whatever I wanted. Respect, street cred, access to the finest drugs, money, cars, top of the line gear and clothes. Anything I wanted... hopefully including the prize package, his daughter. "Yup, I like you already," he told me and then explained the "job" he was hiring me for.

$Shaquana$

"No, I haven't talked to her. Mom, you know that little girl is bad. You gon' have to tie her ass down if you want to keep her in this house," I joked with my nervous mom about Felicia. "And who is that boy downstairs?" my mom asked as I was about to walk out of her overly crowded room. "Just a boy I met at school," I told her nonchalantly, knowing that she wasn't satisfied with my answer. Just like Nikosha, my mom could be a gossip at times. "Well, do you like him?" she probed deeper into my business than I wanted her to, but I decided to tell her so she would lighten up about Felicia's unexpected absence. "Maybe," I told her as I applied more lip gloss onto my lips. "He seems nice and... strong," my mom chuckled to herself and I rolled my eyes. "I'll call you if I talk to Felicia," I called out to my mom as she walked down the stairs and told my dad to take her out to dinner. Jumbo looked at me differently as I walked up behind him and my dad. "Are you ok?" I asked him, concerned that my dad had told him that I wasn't available. "Yeah, I'll see you later Mr. Lee," he waved to my dad as he escorted my mom out of the house. "Don't get her pregnant," my mom shouted out to Jumbo right as the door closed, and I instantly regretted that I had cheered her up. I turned around and couldn't keep myself from staring at Jumbo. "So, that was my mom and dad."

An hour later I had taught Jumbo all of our male steps, astonished by how fast he had learned them. "Ok, that's it. Good job," I congratulated him and told him to hold on a second so I could run upstairs and change into my pajamas. I put on one of my brothers old black wife beaters and some black short shorts that barely covered my thighs. I quickly brushed my teeth and sprayed on some perfume. Hopping down the stairs I noticed that Jumbo was still sitting on the couch. "You can walk around you know. There isn't a secret room full of dead bodies that I'm hiding," I laughed and he smiled, his eyes following my bouncing breasts as I made my way to the bottom of the stairs. I looked around my living room and at the romantic scarlet colored walls (okay maybe they weren't as fancy as scarlet, but they were a nice shade of red.) My house wasn't glamorous at all but hell, I lived in the ghetto so it wasn't supposed to be. "Ok, it's time for me to ask you some questions now," I announced evilly and led him into the kitchen. I grabbed some tequila from a wooden rack above our refrigerator and pulled out our small blender from the cabinet underneath the sink. I searched the pantry and found the margarita salt that I was looking for. I'm obsessed with margaritas and salt is one of the key ingredients to my ideal margarita "Someone's a bad girl," Jumbo teased me when I asked him to toss me the lime juice. "Isn't that what you like?" the words slipped out of my mouth before I could think and from the way he straightened up and walked towards me I could tell I had gotten his attention. "You know it," he said once he was right behind me, his shoe nudged the back of my foot and his breath grew hot on my back. He reached his arm around my neck and placed the colorful, near empty bottle of lime juice into my hands. "Thank you," I whispered, he was so close to me that I didn't need to speak loudly. That was just my excuse though. The real reason I whispered was because I was starting to have trouble breathing regularly. I added all the ingredients into the blender and blended it until it was just the way I liked it, smooth but a little rocky, with small chunks of ice. I poured two glasses and handed one to Jumbo, who sat right next to me on the couch. His cologne smelt so good and I was way too tempted to kiss him so I slid my lips over the rim of my drink and sipped on it for a minute. "What did you think of me when you first met me last night?" I decided to start asking him questions and his brow rose in thought. Maybe he was kind of smart too. The thought added to his invisible checklist of abilities that turned me on. "I thought you had a little bit of an attitude but you were just trying to keep your guard up. And I thought that you looked really beautiful," his last sentence sent an electric current up my spine that caused me to shiver. I had been called so many things, like hot, fine, and sexy but this was the first time that I had been called beautiful. The word had a different, more powerful meaning to me. I knew I was hot, sexy, and fine... but beautiful? His sex appeal rose higher and I think he knew it. I was a little bit concerned that he was just playing me. Some guys just knew what to say, how to say it, and when to say it. I wasn't naive at all. I knew the game, but there's something about Jumbo that seems genuine. I think he means what he's was saying. Either that or he's really good at playing the game. Jumbo slid his body closer to mine and I could feel my heart beating quicker in my chest. "And I thought that I wanted to kiss you," he added as his leg grazed mine and his shoulder hit mine. I leaned back a little bit and rested my head against the end piece of the couch, watching as he followed me down. I pulled my feet onto the couch and stretched my body out. He was no longer just sitting on the couch, he was lying on top of me and staring down at me. "Then do it," I told him, his turquoise eyes dazzling me and his large, strong hands making me wet. This was the time where most girls would close their eyes but I didn't want to. I didn't want to take my eyes away from his. He rubbed his hands across my face and pressed his lips against mine. His tongue slowly slid into my mouth and caressed my tongue. Damn he's a good kisser! I didn't want him to stop, I wanted him to stay all night. He put his right hand behind my head to hold my face up and snaked his left hand down to my hip. My lower body jerked upwards when his hand dove underneath my shirt and started to massage my stomach. His warm hand traveled up my upper body, rubbing my purple and black Victoria's Secret bra and reaching around my back to take it off. A wave of euphoria caused me to pull his body closer to mine, allowing his tongue to search deeper into my mouth. He was about to unhook my bra when the front door swung open and I heard my sister gasp in shock.

Jumbo pulled away from me and saw Felicia standing in the doorway as I shoved my hands into his chest and knocked him off the couch. I sat up abruptly and turned around, blushing, as my sister started to laugh. "Hey Quana. _Heyyyy Jumbo_," she giggled while she closed the door, taking advantage of my embarrassment. "I didn't know you knew my sister so well," Felicia continued, irking the hell out of me. Jumbo was now standing up and rinsing his margarita out in the sink. Felicia looked at me and I glared back at her, telling her with my eyes that if she said one more word I would kick her ass. My sister got the hint and stopped herself from commenting on the previous situation. "Is Jumbo staying the night?" she asked me while she started hanging her jacket on the coat rack, exposing her hoochie halter top and denim mini skirt. "No, mom and dad are back early. He was just leaving," I directed the sentence to both Jumbo and Felicia, giving Jumbo the hint that it was time for him to leave. "I am?" his express-ion became puzzled as I softly pushed him towards the front door. I opened it for him and followed him onto the porch. I wrote my number down on a piece of paper and handed it to him, my hands shivering from the cold. He slid the piece of paper into his pocket and covered my hands with his to warm them up. "Call me tomorrow," I told him flirtatiously and floated back inside, feeling exhilarated. What had I just done? I couldn't believe that I had made out with him, but I wasn't regretting it. I was actually waiting anxiously for my next chance. I wonder what he's thinking right now.

Jumbo

What is she thinking right now? I turned up the heater in my car and tried to relax. If only her sister hadn't walked in... I would be giving Quana the best time of her life right now. Her body is off the hook! Looking at it is one thing, but touching it is another. Her ass is just the way I like it, and her tits are amazing. She is so damn fine! The girl can kiss too. I pulled my red Motorola Razr out of my pocket and added Quana to my contacts list. I would call her tomorrow just like she told me. I put the phone back in my pocket and drove home.

$Shaquana$

"Felicia, I am going to kill you!" I shouted after closing the door, leaving my previous jubilant and joyful attitude on the porch. My younger sister walked out of the kitchen and I stared her down like a bull readying to charge at the red cape. Felicia was fifteen years old but lied to all men and said she was sixteen. Her skin color was darker than mine. She got more of her looks from my dad than my mom. Unlike me, she acted like a complete slut. I loved my sister but she acted like her purpose in life was to have sex with as many men as possible. Mostly older men. I like wearing makeup but I didn't like to make myself look like a barbie. Once again, something that Felicia liked to do that I didn't. Her eyes were almost gray (the same shade as Nikosha's) and she stood about 5'6, just a little bit below my 5'8. She had her hair straightened out (an idea she stole from me when I did it for my sixteenth birthday) with light blonde highlights streaking down. She was pretty, no doubt about it. My sister was the shit, just like me. But to add a cherry on top of her good looks, she dressed like a tramp. I liked to dress like a hoochie every once in a while to show off, but Felicia wanted to dress like one 24/7. "Hey, it's not my fault that you two were going at it on the couch when I walked in," she shrugged her shoulders carelessly and I fought the urge to throw something at her. I pulled out my cell phone and walked up the stairs towards my room. "By the way, mom and dad want to talk to you," I yelled down the stairs to her and smiled when I heard her sigh in exasperation.

I walked into my room and dialed Rishaunna's number. My room was painted a shade of light purple and blue mixed together. The rest of my room matched as best as it could with the color of my walls. I stretched out across my bed and waited until she finally picked up the phone. "Hey, what's up?" her tired voice made me think that I should let her go back to sleep. "Not much. You sound tired, I guess I'll just tell you about me making out with Jumbo tomorrow," I slid the second part of the sentence in slyly and I heard a gasp coming from the receiver. "Girl!!!!! Are you serious! Tell me all..." Rishaunna's voice was cut off by the sound of her mom yelling. "Get off that damn phone! You already ran up that bill!! Don't you make me come up there!" I couldn't help but laugh as Rishaunna's mom went off on her. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," I told her, holding back my laugh until I had hung up the phone. I closed my eyes and was about to go to sleep when my phone started to vibrate. I opened up the new text message and read it out loud, "I'm picking U up 2morrow morning 9:00. We R goin 2 da mall. I'm goin 2 take mi girl shopping," I grinned and turned off the phone. I was Jumbo's girl. I was his Suga Mama. Was this really a good choice?

Chapter 3: Deja Vu

$Shaquana$

_You know how you get feelings about people? Well, I have a feeling about Jumbo that won't go away. It's a strange feeling. I'm attracted to him, but... there's something about him that makes me hesitant. He has these qualities that I know I've seen before but can't remember who I saw them in. It's like deja vu. I know that something bad is going to happen but I just cant let go of Jumbo. I'm not sure if Jumbo is going to do anything wrong but my feelings usually turn out to be right. And I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, something that I've had happen to me once before. I swear it's deja vu. _

When I got in Jumbo's car I couldn't hide my smile. He looked so good! Last night I had struggled to get some sleep over the fact that Jumbo and I were now a couple. Looking at him now made all my insecurities vanish, only temporarily though. His straight, white smile demanded my attention and a slight blush played on my cheeks before I could put myself in check. His cologne made me want to grab him and sniff him until my nose hurt but I fought the urge by simply taking the less insane route and asking him what cologne he was wearing. "I really wasn't payin' attention to what I put on. You know, I just splashed on whatever was the closest," he tried to impress me but was in for a rude awakening when I laughed in his face. "You are so conceited that I wonder if you truly have feelings for anyone but yourself," I joked with him and he threw his hands to his chest as if to say he was shocked. "I'm hurt. I really am... you didn't compliment me on how I looked when you got in the car," he laughed at his own dumb self and I punched him in the arm playfully. He put his key into the ignition and we sped off, talking to each other about everything in the world. "What did my dad talk to you about last night?" I decided to slip the question that had been on my mind all day into the mix of our casual conversation. "Not much. We just talked a little bit about you and then we talked about me and how I've lived here for a while." Jumbo was hiding something from me but I dropped the subject and decided to bring it up at a later time. "Ok, speaking of last night..." I started and liked that he was smart enough to know where I was going. "What are we doing? You and me? Me and you? _Us_?" the words just kept rolling off my tongue and I desperately wished they would stop. Jumbo stopped the car and grabbed my hand. He lifted it up to his lips and kissed it softly. "_We_ are a couple. You and me. Me and you. The two of _us_ are a couple. I plan on doing what we did last night again, and again, and again. And next time, if all goes to plan and we have no distractions... we'll go further than that." "Hold up now," I shushed him by putting my finger up to his mouth. "What happened last night won't happen again." Jumbo started laughing and it started to irk me. "I'm serious. It's not gon' happen again," I repeated and got additionally more irritated when Jumbo continued to laugh. "I'm sorry. Your just really fuckin' funny. It won't happen again. Ok, I won't try to kiss you again tonight... I'll wait until tomorrow."

Jumbo stopped the car in front of the mall and reached for his wallet. A picture of his mom fell out and I picked it up, examining it carefully. "Your mom is really pretty. But your right, you don't look anything like her. I guess I would have to see your dad. When am I going to meet your family," I asked, figuring that if he got to meet my family that put the 'dys' in dysfunctional that I should get to meet his. "I don't know. My dad is always busy at work and my mom is busy too. And my brother... I don't know." Jumbo seized the picture of his mom back from me and hid it in a deeper section of his wallet. "You didn't tell me you had a brother. What's he like?"

 DJ

"Hurry up and get them down before someone walks in here!" I whisper-yelled at my boyfriend Eric as he pulled down his pants. Eric and I were in the bathroom stall at the movie theater and I was a little worried that we would get caught doing 'extracurricular activities'. Eric's pants fell down around his ankles and I dropped down onto my knees, happy that I was finally doing this with Eric. Ok, your probably wondering what's going on so I'm going to tell you all about me. My name is Derrick Johnson a.k.a 'DJ' and obviously, I'm gay. I have one brother named Jacob who we call 'Jumbo', a half sister named Monica, and of course a mom and dad. Jumbo and my dad have both pretty much exiled me from their life because of my sexual preference. My dad barely talks to me and when he does he's always complaining that I'm ruining my life and that no guy will ever love me. Jumbo is a little better than my dad. He talks to me normally sometimes but he usually always says some smart ass comment that ends in multiple, often violent arguments. I'm only fifteen years old (another source of problems.) My mom, who at least supports that I'm gay thinks that I'm too young to have made this kind of decision and is extremely paranoid about my sex life. She gets on my nerves with her constant pestering and probing into my personal life. The funny thing is that her paranoia isn't all delusional or unjustified.

Eric returned from Iraq exactly one month and six days ago. Eric is twenty years old and because of that we try to hide our relationship from practically everyone except our closet family and friends. We met right after my thirteenth birthday and right before he was shipped to Iraq for the first time. At that point the most sexual thing between us was kissing, and the extraordinarily great thing about it was that he didn't care. He was perfectly fine with me wanting to stay a virgin because I was little bit scared. But now I wanted to give him everything and anything he desired. I'm in love with Eric. My mom thinks I'm just young and naive but I actually love him and he loves me. It's strange but we care for each other so much. Eric is patient, kind, funny, strong, and did I forget to mention super sexy!!! He's the one part of my fucked up life that makes me happy. Well, him, coffee ice cream, and my half sister.

Monica was born when my mom got pregnant with her high school sweetheart gone bad. The two broke up over the issue of my mom wanting to keep Monica and then my mom met my dad and they got married. Monica was full black compared to Jumbo and I who just looked flat out white despite our mixed heritage. I love Monica so much and would do anything for her. She was the first one I told that I was gay and the first person I tell everything else to. Jumbo and I look nothing like our mom but Monica looks like a mirror image of her, just with plumper lips. Her skin is the color of cocoa, her eyes are a shade of hazel that matches her arms if she stays in the sun long enough, and her figure is great. Her hair was the only flaw she had. Her father had some nappy ass hair!!! And the one thing she inherited from him was nappy hair. She tries her best to style it but it just doesn't want to be styled so she goes to the beauty shop and gets her weave on. I'm pretty sure that the amount of weaves she's had since she turned seven are the product of at least a hundred dead horses.

Now, back to me. I'm 5'9 and built like a skinny person. I have nice legs and a juicy ass though so I'm relatively happy with my appearance. I have hazel eyes just like Monica and I have both my ears pierced with two square diamond earrings that make me look like Diddy. As I've been told before, I don't look gay. I hear it all the time and I still don't know how I'm supposed to take it. I dress like a gangster most of the time and I'm not a punk so people always thought I was bad ass like Jumbo. That was until I came out. Now I get treated VERY differently. You automatically lose respect no matter who you are the second you tell people your gay. I lost two of my best friends and a lot of other people started to dislike me because of it. But the reverse effect happened also, I gained twice as many friends as I lost. Now that girls know I'm gay they try and get to know me since the fear of me trying to play them is zero percent. I'm really charismatic and outgoing so I make friends easily and I always help people with their problems. Anyways, back to me and Eric. By now your probably wondering about a lot of things. Yes, I sucked his dick. Yes, he did cum. Yes, I swallowed. Yes, he liked it. Yes, I liked it too. And yes, the manager opened the stall door and walked in on us.

I slid into the passenger seat of Eric's cream white Chrysler 300 and took a long sip of my leftover watered down coke. His cum had left a somewhat sour aftertaste that I wanted to wash down before I kissed him again. Eric turned his head in my direction and flashed me a big, brilliant white toothed smile. "Hey handsome," I greeted him flirtatiously, making him laugh and kiss me on the cheek. "Let's get out of here before the cops come and fine us for public indecency," he said as he started up the car and reversed it out of the now desolate parking lot. I looked at him constantly as he drove me home and noticed that the smile on his face wasn't going away. "You seem cheerful," I stated and my smile grew twice as big as his when he laughed his airy, melodic laugh. We settled back into silence when (for what reason I don't know) I just blurted out "I love you." Eric's smile vanished and luckily we were at a stoplight because he turned his full attention to me and away from the road. "I'm sorry. You know I have word vomit and I umm... and I... I'm a complete moron. What are you thinking?" I asked frantically as I struggled for the words to make the situation better. Eric's bewildered look turned to one of pleasant surprise and my heart stopped racing. "I love you too," he told me sincerely and drove through the stoplight, making a right turn into the _Wendy's_ drive through. "Let's get you home before your brother has a fit."

Jumbo

Quana and I had finished shopping and her curiosity about my family had completely vanished after about the second pair of shoes I got her. She was timid at first and wouldn't accept that I was buying her so much stuff, but after a few minutes she was showing me what I absolutelyHADto get her. Three pairs of _Baby Phat_ shoes (including a pair of stilettoes), five shirts, three pairs of jeans, a denim skirt, and a _Baby Phat _purse was what we ended up getting for her. This chick really likes _Baby Phat_. Quana had already put on her white airbrush design tee that read "Ghettolicious" in black letters outlined with purple and blue because she liked it so much. "Thank you...again," she continued to thank me until the second I pulled up to her house. "For the last time, your welcome. Can I come in?" I asked and she looked at me like I was the biggest idiot she had ever met. "My parents are home. So is my sister." I gave her the same look she gave me and said, "They all were home last night too." She rolled her eyes and explained to me that she didn't know they were going to be home that night. I accepted what I thought was a bullshit excuse to hide the pussy, and leaned across her to open the car door. As I started to pull myself back into my seat I grabbed her face and started to kiss her. "I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight." Quana got out of the car and I waited for her to walk inside her house before driving back to mine.

My phone started to ring and I answered it without looking at the caller ID, expecting it to be my mom. "What's up?" I said and rolled my eyes when I heard DJ's voice on the other end of the phone. "What do you want?" I asked, annoyed that he was calling me. "What is your fucking problem? I have done NOTHING to you. You know what, bye." DJ hung up on me after his little rant and I almost crashed into a tree because I was so angry. No one hung up on me. No one. I was gonna have to remind him of that when I got home. But first, I needed to get that package Quana's dad told to pick up behind the gas station. I was already five minutes late when I pulled up to the Race Trac and parked beside a neon green Cadillac Deville. I recognized it from the parking lot of AHS and smiled when Lorenz got out of the familiar car. "Nigga, you late. But it's good to see you," he greeted me with our custom handshake, sliding the two cookies into my palm. In the drug game an ounce of cocaine was known as a cookie. "I'm out. Imma' hit you up lata'," Lorenz said as we both pulled out of the parking lot and took different ways home than we usually took, just in case we were being followed. Bright and early tomorrow morning I was gonna have to sell this shit to some dope fiends around the block. I couldn't believe how far some of those low down people would go just to get their fix. But hell, as long as I got my money I was cool wit' it. As long as they didn't try to offer me their kids as a way too pay for the drugs. That was some fucked up shit that made me wonder why people got themselves hooked on drugs in the first place. I wonder what Quana's doing? Damn! I couldn't get her out of my head. I wanted to fuck her so bad. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number, hanging up once I got the answering machine. There was always tomorrow.

$Shaquana$

I sat in my room and put all my clothes into my closet while listening to Remy Ma sing one of my jams, _Conceited_. I was really feelin' Jumbo but I just had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right about him. All the stuff he bought me just makes me feel like he's trying to buy my love. If he thinks that I'm that type of girl he needs to back up and find someone else. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about last night when Jumbo and I had gotten into it. No one knew this but I was a virgin. My sister had already lost her virginity and my parents thought that I had lost mine around her age too. But nope, I was still a virgin. So many men had tried to have sex with me, telling me I looked too good to be single or that they would treat me like a queen but I wasn't havin' it. I was saving myself for my dream man. I know it's a dumb fantasy but I just wanted to be able to give my all to the perfect man. I wasn't just some dumb hoe that slept with any guy with a decent sized dick. I might be ghetto but I have class and know that I'm going places in life and can't throw my life away. Everyone thinks I get all the sex I want, and even though I could I choose not to. Maybe Jumbo is the one I'll lose my virginity too. He has most of the qualities my dream guy should have but as I kept reminding myself, I had a feeling about him that told me he wasn't the one. I just have to keep finding out more about him and then I can make my decision. I wanted to know more about his family. Why was he keeping his personal life so secret? And what did he talk to my dad about? I really didn't want Jumbo having anything to do with my dad. My dad tried to get all of my friends involved in his "work" and the last thing I wanted was for Jumbo to get mixed up in all of that drama. My dad was always trying to get Rishaunna to sell herself on the corner, knowing that her good looks and sexual experience would bring him lots of money, but just like me, she had too much pride. I didn't understand my dad at all but I knew that his motive for everything was money and hoes. My mom was extremely faithful but my dad was always looking for something more. His whole life was a search for "more". More money, more respect, more drugs, more sex, anything he could get his greedy and unsatisfied hands on. I slipped on my new jeans and my "Ghettolicious" shirt, rubbed on some deodorant, and put on some old worn out _Phat Farm _shoes. I wanted to look good, but not too good. Appearance sold on the streets but I didn't want anyone offering to marry me or leave their wives for me like last week. I grabbed my cell phone and keys, then ran downstairs to collect the small bags of coke. "I'm out," I called into the kitchen where my dad was talking to the same guy that I had seen at my B'Day party. I took one more look at the man that I had been seeing a lot lately, and then headed out the door. I got into my red 2006 Mazda RX-8 and drove to the street I was assigned to.

Rose Ridge had seen better times. Times when the people who roamed it's streets weren't all crack addicts looking for the ultimate high. I had kept myself off drugs and decided to never try them. After seeing how they changed my brother into a power hungry prick, I figured saying "no" to drugs might actually be a smart idea. I parked my car in an alleyway between buildings 1 and 2 of Century Project Homes. My dad's friend Henry lived in building one and I knew he would look out for my car and I from his window on the second floor. He was always watching me so it made me feel safe and secure, except for the reason why he was watching me. I know that he wants to get a taste of dis' but his age (forty four) and crooked, yellow teeth are enough to keep me as far away from him as possible. It was 2:45 A.M. and I knew that any minute now I would start to make some money. I leaned up against the light post and played with my cell phone, texting Rishaunna to try and find out who her secret new boyfriend was. Before I could read Rishaunna's response, a woman who was basically a walking pet peeve of mine walked up. A blonde haired, blue eyed black woman. I understand wearing wigs. Hell, my mom wears wigs sometimes, but when you got jet black hair PLEASE DO NOT WEAR A BLONDE WIG!!!! Her blue contacts couldn't even be a normal blue. They were a shade so dark that they were obviously contacts. She was probably mid thirties but was wearing her daughters clothes that were too tight for her and her nails had to be about six inches long. They were painted purple and had a single rhinestone placed on the middle of each nail. That was the type of woman I dealt with on a daily basis. It was going to be a long night.

At six in the morning I got back in my car and headed home. It had been a fast night/morning and I pulled in twice as much cash as I usually did. I checked my text messages and read the one Rishaunna sent me almost four hours ago. "Aw hell! Girl what is you thinkin'? I shouted out loud while texting the same words to her. Her new boyfriend was Lorenz. Lorenz Hernandez and I had issues that Rishaunna didn't know about, but she still knew I hated his dumb, horny ass. I couldn't believe she would go out with that low down fool after all the times I trash talked him. I had never told anyone why Lorenz and I stopped being friends but I figured now would be a good time to let her in on the secret. I dialed her number and left her a voicemail saying that I had to tell her something about Lorenz at school. After leaving the message I started to think about Lorenz and how we became so hostile towards each other. Looking at Lorenz now, the scar under his right eye always reminds me of that day. The day we severed all ties.

_I had turned fifteen only a few days earlier and was hanging out with Lorenz at my house. We were sitting on the couch watching music videos on BET and clowning around like we always did. Lorenz was sixteen (he had failed a grade so he was a year older than my other classmates and I) and his horomones were raging wild. He didn't have any goals or thoughts in his mind except getting as much head as possible. I had always thought he was a kind of cute Mexican boy and sometimes thought about hooking up with him. He was always looking at me like he wanted to hook up and I was starting to get more and more turned on by him each time we hung out. The way he licked his lips and the way he walked_ _just called me to him, even though I knew he changed women as often as he changed his boxers. Something about him made me feel comfortable. We had been friends since the year before and he had only tried to get at me a few times. He never pushed the issue. I thought maybe I could see what it would be like if we did try and have sex. I didn't realize that he had been waiting for this chance for a while and wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. Lorenz looked so good in his red, black, and blue FUBU jersey and matching shorts that I got a little carried away. "That hoe right there got a tight ass. Not as fine as your ass but..." he looked up and down my body and put his hand on my face. He pulled my face closer to his and I willingly let him guide me to his lips. He shoved his tongue down my throat strongly but I let him do it without any argument. I rolled my tongue onto his and tried to gain more control but he wanted to be the boss. I tried to stay sitting up but he was too strong and he pushed me down. His hand traveled up my shirt and caressed my breasts through my bra, making my nipples hard even though I was starting to get uncomfortable. "Damn bitch, you got some big ass titties," he told me like it was a compliment but I didn't like being called a "bitch" unless I was being referred to as "The Baddest Bitch." I tried to ask him to slow down but I couldn't get his tongue out of my mouth or his body off of mine. The bulge in his pants grew bigger than I imagined it could and I felt the warmth of his lower body being pressed down against mine. I pushed my hands onto his chest in an attempt to get him off me but he wouldn't budge. His free hand made it's way up my denim skirt easily and wasted no time snatching at my panties. "Lor...Loren... dammit Lorenz... Lorenz stop_." _I knew he heard me loud and clear but he pretended that he didn't and ripped off my panties with one hand and in only one pull. "Lorenz stop!!!" I shouted pushing him away with more force this time. He shoved me back down and wrapped my legs around his waist. He shoved my panties into the pocket of his shorts and then pulled them down around his ankles, his boxers joining his pants seconds later. "This is my pussy! Let me claim it bitch! Umm... you feel so good," he pushed his mouth onto my pussy and I kicked him off me as he started to lick it. Lorenz fell to the floor and I took the chance to jump off the couch and smooth my skirt down. I pulled it farther down to try and gain back some of my stolen dignity. "Damn baby, why are you playing like you don't want it?" he let out a sinister laugh and grabbed my ankle as I tried to walk away. "Let go of me!" I tried to control the volume of my voice so the neighbors wouldn't hear me. "Come back down here and I'll let myself go inside of you," he joked, continuing to degrade me_ _as if it was the funniest thing in the world to do. "Get out of my house!" I screamed_ _down at him yanking my leg free. I tried to run to my room but he was hot on my trail, his pants back up but with no intention of keeping them up for long. I was at the top of the stairs when his hand formed a vise around my ankle and I fell face down onto the ground. He rolled my body over and got back into the position he had been in earlier_. _"I'm gon' nut all in this tight pussy," he said confidently and tried to slide his hand back up my skirt_. _"Fuck you Lorenz!" I threw my hand into his face and dug my nails into the flesh under his right eye. He fell backwards and tumbled down the stairs, clutching his face the whole way down. He picked himself up and pulled my panties out of his pocket, putting them right under his nose and sniffing them. "I'll see you tomorrow baby. Love you," he taunted me and put my panties back in his pocket, blowing me a kiss. He wiped the blood from under his eye and slammed the door when he left the house. I fell onto my knees and cried. I never cried in front of people and managed to keep my emotions under control until he left the house. The second he left the house I broke down. I wept pathetically, which was completely unnatural for me. That was the day Lorenz walked out of my life, taking my panties as a souvenir. I had trusted him for almost two years and then he went and tried to rape me after I asked him to stop. I hadn't been raped physically but I had come pretty damn close. And emotionally, I had been raped of a piece of my pride and dignity that I would never get back. _

"That piece of shit," I mumbled to myself and looked down on my bed where my binder was laying. I had been so wrapped up in my memories that I forgot I had already walked into the house. I put the rough draft of my English paper into the plain black binder and headed out the door without saying a word to anyone. I was wiped out and not in the mood to talk to anyone except Rishaunna. I had to tell her about that nasty pervert before she ended up getting hurt. And I needed to have a talk with Lorenz too. He was going to stay away from my friends and I... no matter what I had to do to stop him.

The bell rang right as I sat down in my assigned seat. It was 4th period, and I had been waiting all morning for this moment. Rishaunna and I both had Economics this period with Ms. Young. Rishaunna walked in and sat in the seat to my right, grabbing the note that was on my desk and opening it. I watched her eyes scan it slowly, tracing it up and down slowly, as if she didn't believe it. Once she finished, she folded the paper up and placed it in her pocket, continuing on with her normal routine as if she hadn't read the note. I took another glimpse at her and then looked away when I saw her texting someone. I pretended to drop my pencil and leaned over to get it, sneaking a glance at Rishaunna's phone. She was texting Lorenz! She closed her phone and looked over at me, trying to tell me she was sorry but I cut my eyes at her and started my classwork. I didn't care if she felt bad, all I was trying to do was warn her and then she wants to go and tell him everything I told her to see if he admits to it. When class ended I grabbed my bag and left before Rishaunna could say one word to me. I needed some space so that I wouldn't go off on her for not trusting me. I noticed her trying to catch up to me in the hallway so I sped up and went to Spanish class early just to avoid her. I sat down and tried to ignore all the annoying little kids that took Spanish IV with me but they just wouldn't shut up. I closed my eyes and was about to channel everyone out when a hand slammed down on my desk. I opened my eyes to see Lorenz glaring down at me.

"What!?" I shouted at him, he was just staring at me and I was getting tired of it. "What the fuck did you tell Rishaunna about us for?" he asked me, his voice a hard whisper, something that told me not to push him too far. I tried to choose my words carefully but my anger all rushed out and I couldn't control it. "US!? What the FUCK do you mean by 'us'!? Lil' boy there was never an 'us'. I told that poor girl so that she would know what a selfish, perverted ass you are!" I lowered my voice as our teacher walked into the classroom and tried to be calm. "I don't know why your going out with her and that scares me. You must have something planned in your tiny little brain, but I'm not going to let you hurt her. You need to stay away from me and my friends." Lorenz laughed and leaned in closer to me, his hand rubbing my thigh underneath the desk. "I'm not ever going to stay away from you baby. I wasn't finished with you. You'll always remember me once I'm done with you. You can either give me what I want, or I can take it. Either way, your gonna be mine." His threats didn't scare me even though I knew they should have. "Ooh, scary. Listen Lorenz, we never would have worked out," I uttered softly, rubbing his face with my hands and enjoying how he got aroused by my touch. "I don't let pussy's touch my pussy," I slapped him right across his face and turned around in my seat, ready to start class.

Jumbo

When the final bell rang, the only thing on my mind was getting to my car and giving Quana a ride home. I was hoping that since it was Friday she might be in the mood to have some "fun". I reached my car before anyone else even got out the door and waited for Quana to come out of the building. After a few minutes she came out (looking good in the new clothes I had bought for her) and placed a short kiss on my lips before getting in the car. We drove back to her house in silence until she asked me if my brother went by "DJ", instead of "Derrick" . "Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked and she told me that she had met him in the hallway. "He's so sweet. You two don't really look that much alike... He's cuter than you." I scowled at Quana and instead of dropping the conversation she said, "Just kidding," and continued to talk about DJ. Once we reached her house I grew tired of the overwhelming amount of "interesting" things she had to tell me about my brother, so I just dropped her off and told her that I would call her later. As always with my relationships, I was growing bored of Quana and knew it would stay that way until I got what I wanted most from her. Maybe once that happened I could finally be satisfied and stay with her for longer than any other girl I've ever gone out with. She had something about her that genuinely interested me, but her sex appeal was what attracted me the most. I got out of her neighborhood and started to speed up. I drove at about ninety miles per hour in an attempt to attain the adrenaline rush I got during sex. It was nowhere near the same. I decided after twenty minutes of indecisive brainstorming to just drive around until I was tired enough to go back home. Sooner or later Quana would give it up to me. All I had to do was wait and encourage her.

$Shaquana$

I didn't change clothes when I headed back out of the house on my way to Rose Ridge. None of the people that came around my block would probably even notice if I wore the same thing for a month. After all, some them did just that. I felt sympathy for some, but others just disgusted me. My continuing to do this was sort of like a balancing act. There were so many reasons to just stop. And yet, there were also so many reason to keep doing it. I pulled up to Rose Ridge and parked my car in the usual spot as I waited for someone to approach me. My thoughts about right and wrong continued to strain my mind as I tried to come up with a solution to all my problems. I leaned against the lamp post and looked down at the cracks in the concrete sidewalk. They twisted and intertwined like thorns in a dense jungle and created something beautiful for someone to look at. I wasn't all that interested in the cracks compared to what was in one of them. A few inches to the left of the lamp post there was one crack that had a small red rose. The rose protruded from underneath the concrete and stood out vibrantly in comparison to the sad scenery around it. The rose had been there for a while and it always managed to keep my interest every time I looked at it. It was almost like it was a metaphor for my life. Beautiful can come from the ugliest of places. That's how I continued to fight for my dreams. Knowing that the delicate rose could somehow come out of that rough concrete encouraged me to go on. I knelt down to touch it when I heard a loud chuckle coming from behind me that made me jump. The figure that stood only inches away smiled maliciously at me.

Lorenz was obviously drunk or high, most likely both. His words slurred as he staggered over to me with a strange look in his eyes. "What you doin' here?" he asked me and laughed again at something I wasn't aware of. I didn't want to deal with his demented ass this late at night so I turned my back to him and hoped that he would just leave. I didn't hear him move so I dialed Jumbo's number, praying that he would come here and get rid of Lorenz's drunk self. On the second ring the phone was knocked out of my hands and two warm arms clamped around my chest, pulling me backwards and knocking me into the light post. The back of my head collided roughly with the old metal post and the two arms let go of me as I started to fall forward. I caught myself with my hands and scratched them up when they skidded across the concrete. I forced myself to roll onto my back and saw Lorenz standing over me, laughing his ass off as I brushed the dirt off my jeans. All the laughing was about to make me go insane so I started to get up so I could go off on him. He reached behind his back and pulled out a gun, stopping my attempt to get to my feet. The gun was a 9-millimeter Ruger, that much I knew. "Lorenz, What are you doing?" I asked carefully, each word spoken slowly and separately. "Get on your fucking knees," he instructed me, all the laughing utterly gone from his system. "Huh?" my attitude, dignity, and anger spoke out before my common sense as if being defiant would somehow get me out of the situation. The boy who was once my friend cocked his gun and pressed it against my throat to intimidate me. I deliberated cautiously about my plan and after only a few frenzied seconds I came to the conclusion that I didn't have one. My phone was a few feet to my left but I couldn't reach it. The in-call timer was still going which gave me hope. Maybe Jumbo had answered the phone and could hear what was going on. I didn't count on it so I took another few seconds before I decided that I was just going to be me. "Fuck you Lorenz!" I spat and turned my head away from him. He was drunk so maybe I had a chance at fighting him. If I could just knock him down I could make it to my car. Or if I could just get the gun away from him... the muzzle of the gun rubbed against my lips. My body tensed up and I clamped my mouth shut as he tried to force the gun into my mouth. Lorenz dropped down to my level and used his free hand to open my mouth, the gun sliding in and almost choking me as it took up most of my mouth. He started to rub his hand against my back comfortingly as if I should be enjoying this. The strong sense of deja vu flooded my thoughts and reminded me that I could make it out like I had last time. But how? His tongue slid into my mouth alongside the gun and clumsily rolled around in the most unattractive way. I could taste the alcohol on his breath. He took my hand and placed it on the zipper of his blue Dickies shorts, making me grope his hardness. Dazed, confused, and fighting back tears I wondered why this was happening to me. Was it because I sold drugs? Was it because I pulled that girls hair out at the movies for smacking her gum? Maybe it was because Felicia took me to dinner and when we didn't have enough money we walked out. Or, it could be because of that one time when I stole that skirt and necklace from the mall. I had no idea why but I knew that this was going to happen and I couldn't do a thing about it. I closed my eyes and waited for him to either shoot me or force me to give him a blow job. "What the fuck!!! Quana!" the concerned familiar voice forced my eyes open with hope. Jumbo was running across the street towards us. Lorenz turned around and pulled the gun out of my mouth, his hand dropping mine so he could use it to push himself off the ground. "Fucker!" I shouted and stomped my foot down onto his hand, gaining more hope as he yelped and dropped the gun on the ground. He turned around to face me and I kicked him right in the mouth with the tip of my shoe crashing into his nose. He fell onto his back and I used the chance to get onto my feet and grab his gun. I knew how to use a gun, and as I aimed it at Lorenz with full intent on shooting him, I couldn't help but hesitate for a slight second. Lorenz used my hesitation as his chance to get the gun back. He swung his fist into the back of my ankles and I fell to the ground. The gun flew out of my hands and he caught it before it could hit the ground next to me. Lorenz aimed the gun at me and pulled the trigger- Jumbo tackled him from behind and they fell on top of each other, struggling to keep each other down. The bullet broke through the window of an old ice cream shop across the street and I sighed in temporary relief. Even though Jumbo wasn't having too much trouble restraining Lorenz I decided to help him out. Kicking Lorenz in the stomach repeatedly was the most satisfying part of my day. The look of amazement Jumbo gave me also bumped up my mood a little bit. "Quana! Quana!!!! Come on we gotta go! Police!!" I didn't stop kicking until the last word shook me out of my trance. Police. "I left my car at home. Tell me that you have yours," I just nodded and took of running towards my car. The sirens of an approaching police cruiser got louder and louder as I jumped in my car and grabbed the keys out of the glove compartment. When I finally got the car started (it took me a few turns since I was a just tiny bit freaked out) Jumbo slid into the passenger seat and gave me directions to his house. I took the back roads out of Rose Ridge and followed the directions that Jumbo had given me to his house.

Chapter 4: My First Time

$Shaquana$

_Virginity_. _There comes a time in everyone's life when they have sex for the first time. This was going to be my first time. I knew that once I got to Jumbo's house I would lose my virginity to him. He would gladly welcome my change of mind, that I was sure of. He wants this badly and it makes me feel good that I'm going to give it to him. To tell you the truth, I am a little bit nervous but the excitement of it is taking over the nervousness._ _How could I not be excited? I had waited so long for this and it was finally going to happen. Tonight will be a night I that I will remember for the rest of my life. It's my first time._

I passed Jumbo's house on accident as we drove, and when I backed up to the house he claimed to be his, I froze. "_That _is your house? Your playing right?" my voice caught in my throat as I tried to laugh at what I knew was true. "Yeah. My family has a little money," was all he could say while I pulled my car up to the gate of what I considered a mansion. Jumbo pressed five digits on a small junction box and the gate slid open, lights on the driveway turning on and beckoning for us to drive forward. I was speechless as the lights illuminated the vast two story house I had dreamed of living in almost my entire life. The roofs were made of an orangish-brown Spanish tiling that sparkled off the cream whitewalls. As I continued to stare at the house in amazement, I noticed Jumbo watching me nervously. It was like he thought I would be mad that he hadn't told me about his now very apparent richness. I was a little bit mad because he could have offered to buy me lunch today when all I had was a small ass sandwich... but that was really the only reason I could think of to be mad at him for. He hadn't lied, he just didn't tell me. He seemed calmed by my expression when I got out of the car so I was guess that I was smiling. He took my hand and led me to the excessively large front door. When he opened the door I was even more shocked at how extravagantly his family lived. All the lights were out but the fish tank mounted in the wall helped me not bump into things as we headed to the stairs. "I don't know who's home so be quiet," Jumbo instructed me in a whisper when we made it to the top of the spiral staircase. The hallway we were in had five doors, two on the left and three on the right. Jumbo stopped at the last door on the rightand silently pushed it open. When we were both in the room he locked the door and finally turned on a light.

The color scheme of his room was red and black. His bed matched his walls with black satin sheets and red pillows. For some reason that caught my attention. His bed looked so comfortable. I took my eyes away from it and studied his entertainment center. He had a flat screen TV with a nice sized stereo system mounted on it alongside a Playstation 3 and HD DVD player. There was a lamp opposite the bed that shone down on a mini refrigerator plastered with pictures of_ Playboy _models. Jumbo saw me starting at the pictures and turned the light down to a lower setting so I could no longer detect them. "Do you like it?" he asked casually and stretched out across his bed, shoving his dirty magazines under the covers when he thought I wasn't looking. "I think you already know the answer to that one," I replied with a laugh and opened the doors to his closet to see how much he was working with. When I turned on the light I felt Jumbo's hands wrap around my waist and a second later the lights were off. "My closets big enough, if that's what you were wondering," his sensual voice slid into my ears, making me drip wet. I pushed him away from me playfully and towards his bed, "I think your bed would work just as fine." His jaw dropped in surprise at my unexpected words and I took the chance to slide my tongue into his mouth. Jumbo wasted no time being confused, instead he ripped off his shirt and tossed it aside grinning as I admired his bronze colored six-pack abs. I rubbed my hands across he chest like I had before but this time more intensely, tracing my fingers across the curves of his abs. His kissing was a little less aggressive than it was at my house and I took the time to enjoy it before we started to get rough. We kicked off our shoes without breaking the kiss and he rubbed his foot over the top of mine. Our tongues intertwined and I felt his hardness against my stomach as he bent down and I stood on my toes so we could reach each other. We were backed against his bed when he picked me up in the air effortlessly and layed me down. His pillows were so soft that if I had been alone I would have rubbed them against my cheek. Jumbo pressed his body down against mine and started to suck on my neck while his hand snaked up my shirt and pulled it off. He tossed my shirt to the ground and started to suck on my lower stomach and lick my navel. I exhaled loudly and pushed his head down, clutching at his soft hair for support while my body trembled. His face appeared back in front of mine and I rubbed his neck while trying to hold him in place so I could stare into his eyes. My hand reached for his belt buckle which read "Jumbo" in small diamonds and he held my hand in place. I closed my fingers around his crotch, feeling him up from the outside before I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his zipper. At the same time he unhooked my bra and dropped it right next to my shirt. My attention was diverted from his pants when he started to caress my breasts and kiss my nipples. Jumbo pushed both my breasts together and sucked on them like they were a candy canes. My body shook wildly and a moan escaped my lips, making him suck harder which in turn made me even wetter. I felt as wet as a waterfall by the time he pulled his lips off my body and started to pull my pants down. My jeans were just another welcome addition to the large pile of clothes on the ground. Jumbo bit the strings on my thong and tore them off with his mouth. It was like he was a hungry dog trying to get to my kitty. Jumbo had to look away to keep from eating me out right then and there. I could tell that my pussy was like a beacon to him, something he had been trying to get to for a while now. His dick emerged from the opening in his pants, no longer being able to stay inside and I tried to suppress my gasp. The name Jumbo was well earned. I pulled his pants around his ankles and he stuck his finger inside of me, testing to see if I was ready for him to enter. He stuck another finger in me and I tried to keep quiet in case his parents were home. He pulled his fingers out and sucked on them. "You taste so good," he whispered, his voice coming out in a heavy gasp. "I want it," he told me as I put my finger in his mouth and sucked on it for a second. "It's yours," I told him and he needed no further words. Jumbo reached across me and grabbed a box of Trojan Magnum condoms from the night stand, slid one on and arched back, ready to come inside of me.

Jumbo

Every time Quana moaned my dick grew stiffer and stiffer. She nibbled on the bottom of my ear and it felt so good that it made my dick want to pop. After I slid on the condom I took a second to admire the way Quana looked lying in my bed underneath me. Her tits were full, soft, and firm just the way I liked them. The way her ass sat nice and juicy below her round hips made me lose control. She looked up at me while I stared at her body, her brown eyes begging for me to continue. I started to suck on her thighs and laugh to myself when she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming. I stuck my tongue inside her moist canal and the wave of ecstasy that went through both of our bodies pushed my face deeper into her. Quana dug her fingers roughly into my hair and shouted out my name. "Jumbo, stop. Your gonna make me cum," she cried out, but closed her thighs around my head to keep me in place. I felt Quana pull away for a second and then release, filling my mouth with her sweet juices. I licked and slurped viciously, taking in the smell and taste of her pussy so I would always remember it. Quana's head rolled back on my pillow and shook from side to side. I pulled my face out of her crotch and started kissing her all over her body. I couldn't control myself, I've never been this enticed by any girl before. I wondered how she felt, and that was a first. Usually, all I gave a shit about was how I felt when I had sex. That wasn't the case with Quana. Something about Quana was special.

$Shaquana$

I had experienced my first orgasm...and it was amazing. As Jumbo sucked on my neck and continued to rub his hands across my stomach, I felt the heat between my legs rise again. I was ready for round two. I wanted Jumbo inside of me and I knew he wanted to be inside of me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself while he pushed himself onto me. I flinched as I felt his overwhelming hardness enter me. Jumbo looked at me hesitantly when I opened my eyes and I motioned for him to keep going. The pain was tough but the pleasure left almost no traces of it. Jumbo's hands grasped my butt and he pulled himself deeper into me, keeping up a quick rhythm. "Your...so... tight!" Jumbo managed to get the words out in weary huffs while I scratched his back and begged him to go deeper. Now, I was a virgin but I had given head before, and in all my life I had never seen a guy with a dick as big as Jumbo's. The way he worked it showed that he had plenty of experience because we weren't even finished and I was already dick whipped. I felt a spasm and knew that I was about to have a second orgasm, and from the look on Jacob's face, he was also going to have one soon. We both released almost simultaneously and collapsed to our sides in exhaustion. "That was a first. Damn your good!" Jumbo complimented me and I tried to laugh but I couldn't catch my breath. "It was a first for me too," I said once I regained my breath and Jumbo looked at me suspiciously. "Are you... _were _you a virgin?"


End file.
